


Jim from IT

by Casmonster1



Series: Jim's Disguises [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caffeeine boost, Four days without sleep don't go well, Jim is hyper, M/M, Sebastian is annoyed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 16:07:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7721200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casmonster1/pseuds/Casmonster1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seb isn't very happy when Jim has to go out again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The silence was becoming ominous, Sebastian had not heard anything from Jim in the past ten hours, hopefully he had just fallen asleep after his four day work project, getting some matter cleared up, which normally meant Seb went to bed to the sounds of him yelling. But now.... nothing. 

Sebastian walked down the hall, debating best how to handle this. interrupting Jim was always tricky, but even knowing this Sebastian was turning the handle, opening it slowly. Jim's study was empty. That was odd, but the man was like a ninja so it didn't surprise Sebastian that the Irishman had given him the slip.

Sebastian closed the door, getting taken off guard by a blur of blue and brown. oh no.... not again. 

"Sebby!" Jim bounced back to him, smiling and all curly haired. 

Sebastian bit back a growl. "One of these days I'm not going to be empty handed when you do that." Sebastian now knew the feelings that had been plaguing him, he was sleeping alone tonight..... because of that woman.

"but Sebbby, I thought you loved me." Jim went wide eyed, tilting his head, pulling away even as he was cradled by his Sniper.

Sebastian halted, but didn't let the words phase him as he pushed Jim against the wall. "I don't love it when you leave, especially when that woman doesn't know you like me."

Jim fought hard, even as he delighted in the jealousy, yes it would be easier to let Sebastian hold him and not go fake actually liking Molly, but the advantage this gave was worth every head pounding, nauseating second. "One day it will all be done. Then you'll have little Jimmy all to yourself."

Sebastian always felt double meanings in those words, but never dwelt on them, focusing on the future was dangerous. "Then blow her off, a Tiger can make his little wolf howl better than any woman."

"Aren't you the charmer, Tiger." Jim leaned in, letting his mask fall, nipping at his Snipers ear. 

"You tease and tease, I may as well not be the only one frustrated tonight, James." Sebastian growled angrily as he pushed back, going back the way he came.

"Oh, someone's grumpy. "Jim teased, even if he knew it was the truth, Sebastian always was in a foul mood, his pet was territorial and Jim loved it.

"Just piss off." Sebastian flopped on the couch turning away from Jim, he wasn't going to give any slack until he heard the door close. Jim knew how he felt and yet still insisted on 'going out' with the ditz.

Jim took a moment to focus, clearing away the emotions that were best hidden from others, before going over to his sulking boyfriend. "Be good, Tiger. Don't stay mad too long."


	2. Sebastian is jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian isn't very happy when he sees Jim out with someone else.

Sebastian heard the door close, sulking wasn't going to get him anywhere, but watching the clock wasn't either. He sat up, knowing that leaving was always an option, going and finding some fun for the night. Of course it wouldn't be as much fun without Jim, but at least it was better than imagining what they were doing.

Sebastian grabbed his coat, making sure his keys and phone were in it before heading out into the city. The night was comforting, but he still wanted to hit something, a random fight would take the edge off even if he couldn't hit Jim.

Before Sebastian realized it his feet had carried him to the bar district, the bright lights fighting to draw people in. 

Sebastian wandered to his favorite bar, seeing people he knew while other faces blended together as just masses of blood and tissue until a familiar voice caught his attention. He whipped his head around, trying to find the source.

His eyes flaring with hatred as he saw the pair, physically having to stop himself from going and ripping Jim away from that bitch, she was hanging all over him, actually Jim was holding her closer. "What. The. Hell." Sebastian muttered surprised and angry at the same time, he had never seen the pair together but that was sickening even if he felt that twinge of hurt in his chest, one that was too much to ignore. This would be over soon....but making Jim remember and make up for his actins would be a long process.

Sebastian walked across the street, following them. I'm going to kill her and then beat James until he can't even move. This was unacceptable, even though he knew Jim could be just as ruthless in his tactics Sebastian was the better fighter given the size difference, he tailed the pair until they stopped outside a coffee shop.

Jim turned his head, still listening while Molly chattered on about the movie, not that he was paying attention, but he already knew they were being followed. His brown eyes not failing to see his blonde boyfriend. "Hey, Molls go order us coffee, yeah?" 

"Sure, just hurry along." Molly kissed his cheek before going inside.

Jim moved back to the shadows, out of the window line before he straightened. "Now, Now. A little lost one, I see."

Sebastian tensed, I'm going to kill him. "You were touching her." every word ground out between clenched teeth.

Jim moved closer to Sebastian. "Of course, darling. What else would you expect, it is in the steps to wooing someone. "

Sebastian ground his teeth, you aren't wooing her you bastard, its an act. oh.... "Nothing different, not now that my Jim's back."

Jim beamed, all it took was a reminder. "Now go on home, there's a match on tonight. I know because I wanted something for you to do while I was away."

"This doesn't make up for it." But relaxing with a beer and football was nice.

"I know, just add it to the tab, basher." Jim leaned over to kiss him before disappearing around the corner.

Sebastian began the journey home, stunned really that Jim had so easily blocked him from killing someone, man had skills that it seemed even the Sniper didn't know of.


End file.
